Evita (soundtrack)
Evita is a soundtrack album by American singer-songwriter Madonna, released on November 12, 1996 by Warner Bros. Records. It was released to promote and accompany the 1996 motion picture, Evita. The soundtrack also includes performances by Antonio Banderas, Jonathan Pryce and Jimmy Nail, but is considered a Madonna album since the majority of the songs are sung by her. The RIAA certified it Gold and Platinum on January 24, 1997 and 5× Multi Platinum on March 29, 1999, recognizing 2.5 million shipments throughout the United States (as it is a double album and exceeds 100 minutes in length, the RIAA counts each unit sale twice). Background The soundtrack was released in two different versions: a two-disc edition entitled Evita: The Motion Picture Music Soundtrack featured all the tracks from the film, and Evita: Music from the Motion Picture, a single-disc edition contained a selection of highlights from the soundtrack. The single-disc version uses the same artwork that was used to promote the film. The album was an international top 10 success, reaching #2 in the US and #1 in the UK, and contains three hit singles; "You Must Love Me" (#18 in the US and #10 in the UK), sung by Madonna; "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" (#8 in the US, #3 in the UK, and #1 in France), also sung by Madonna; and "Another Suitcase in Another Hall" (#7 in the UK), in which Madonna sings lead vocals. "You Must Love Me", specially composed for the film Evita, won both the Oscar and the Golden Globe for Best Original Song. Madonna, herself, took home the Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Comedy or Musical, and the film won the award for Best Motion Picture – Comedy or Musical. Madonna later performed an instrumental interlude of "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" on her 2001 Drowned World Tour, and in 2004, she performed "Lament" during her Re-Invention Tour on a controversial electrical chair. In 2008 and 2009, she performed "You Must Love Me" during Sticky & Sweet Tour, accompanied by the Kolpakov Trio, a Russian Roma ensemble. During her concerts at the River Plate Stadium in Buenos Aires, Argentina, which were filmed for later broadcast and DVD/Blu-ray release, Madonna also sang "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" after the performance of "You Must Love Me". Track listing ''The Complete Motion Picture Music Soundtrack'' The two-disc edition includes the entire soundtrack to the film. ;CD 1 All lyrics are written by Tim Rice, and all music is composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber. #A Cinema in Buenos Aires, 26 July 1952 - John Mauceri #Requiem for Evita - John Mauceri #Oh What a Circus - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #On This Night of a Thousand Stars - Jimmy Nail #Eva and Magaldi / Eva Beware of the City - Madonna, Jimmy Nail, Antonio Banderas #Buenos Aires - Madonna #Another Suitcase in Another Hall - Madonna #Goodnight and Thank You - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #The Lady's Got Potential - Antonio Banderas #Charity Concert / The Art of the Possible - Jimmy Nail, Jonathan Pryce, Antonio Banderas #I'd Be Surprisingly Good for You - Madonna, Jonathan Pryce #Hello and Goodbye - Madonna, Andrea Corr, Jonathan Pryce #Peron's Latest Flame - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #Dice Are Rolling / A New Argentina - Madonna, Jonathan Pryce ;CD 2 All lyrics are written by Tim Rice, and all music is composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber. #On the Balcony of the Casa Rosada (Part 1) - Jonathan Pryce #Don't Cry for Me Argentina - Madonna #On the Balcony of the Casa Rosada (Part 2) - Madonna #High Flying, Adored - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #Rainbow High - Madonna #Rainbow Tour - Antonio Banderas, Jonathan Pryce, Gary Brooker, Peter Polycarpou #The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #And the Money Kept Rolling In (and Out) - Antonio Banderas #Partido Feminista - Madonna #She Is a Diamond - Jonathan Pryce #Santa Evita - John Mauceri #Waltz for Eva and Che - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #Your Little Body's Slowly Breaking Down - Madonna, Jonathan Pryce #You Must Love Me - Madonna #Eva's Final Broadcast - Madonna #Latin Chant - John Mauceri #Lament - Madonna, Antonio Banderas Additional note: *"Dice are Rolling" comes immediately before "A New Argentina" on the 2-CD edition, hence the longer running time. This is not mentioned in the liner notes. ''Music from the Motion Picture'' The single-disc edition includes the highlights from the film soundtrack. All lyrics are written by Tim Rice, and all music is composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber. #Requiem for Evita - John Mauceri #Oh What a Circus - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #On This Night of a Thousand Stars - Jimmy Nail #Eva and Magaldi / Eva Beware of the City - Madonna, Jimmy Nail, Antonio Banderas #Buenos Aires - Madonna #Another Suitcase in Another Hall - Madonna #Goodnight and Thank You - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #I'd Be Surprisingly Good for You - Madonna, Jonathan Pryce #Peron's Latest Flame - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #A New Argentina - Madonna #Don't Cry for Me Argentina - Madonna #High Flying, Adored - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #Rainbow High - Madonna #And the Money Kept Rolling In (and Out) - Antonio Banderas #She Is a Diamond - Jonathan Pryce #Waltz for Eva and Che - Madonna, Antonio Banderas #You Must Love Me - Madonna #Eva's Final Broadcast / Latin Chant - Madonna, John Mauceri #Lament - Madonna, Antonio Banderas Additional notes: *"Latin Chant" actually appears on the 1-CD edition, immediately after "Eva's Final Broadcast", hence the longer running time. This is not mentioned in the liner notes. Credits *Lyrics by Tim Rice, Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber *Produced by Nigel Wright, Alan Parker, Andrew Lloyd Webber and David Caddick *Mixed by Madonna, David Reitzas and Nigel Wright *Engineered by Dick Lewzey, David Reitzas, Robin Sellars and Mark "Spike" Stent *Orchestrations by Andrew Lloyd Webber *Additional orchestrations by David Cullen Singles From this album, Madonna released four singles: Charts and certifications Charts Certifications Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Hollywood Records Category:Buena Vista Records Albums